A conventional electronic kiosk is a utilitarian, box-like structure housing a computing device having a display and a means of accepting user input. Generally, electronic kiosks have a user interface (which may include manual buttons and/or a touchscreen) and an output system (which may include a visual display or auditory output). Often, electronic kiosks utilize custom kiosk software that prevents users from accessing system functions while providing various self-service functions to the user, such as providing information, marketing products, allowing Internet access, dispensing products, allowing self-check in, performing transactions, or the like. These kiosks have become quite popular as an efficient and economical alternative to traditional human-to-human customer services. Summit Research Associates reported that there were 1.2 million kiosks in service in North America in 2009.
Although existing kiosks are typically placed in public locations, they are often physically large, bulky, unattractive machine systems that do not enhance, or even blend into, their environment. Quite often, their boring, utilitarian structure detracts from the desired appearance of their surroundings.
Accordingly, there is a need for an interesting, aesthetically pleasing computer kiosk that adds to the look of its environment, while also enabling, or improving upon, the functionality of a standard electronic kiosk.